


Hermione's Special Club

by unworthiesthand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unworthiesthand/pseuds/unworthiesthand
Summary: In an attempt to help Harry figure out his sexuality, Hermione starts a G.S.A. at Hogwarts. Eighth year. Drarry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way! All rights to J.K. Rowling. This was originally posted on Tumblr.

It had all been Ginny’s bloody fault, really.

Most of the school had decided to go off to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Ginny and Harry had both agreed that it had seemed pointless after fighting a war—not to mention Harry, being an eighth year, could go anytime he pleased as long as he was back before curfew. So that was how they had ended there, sitting at the end of Harry’s bed in the vacant dorm, staring at Harry’s cock in thoughtful silence.

“Harry,” Ginny began with a serious tone, “I think it’s supposed to be hard.”

Heat flooded Harry’s cheeks. “I- er, right. Um…” Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Him and Ginny had never gotten this far before, and Harry didn’t know what his problem was. He had no problem getting it up when he was alone. In fact, he had gotten hard on many occasions when he had nothing to actually _get_ hard over.

And now there he was, with his naked and pretty girlfriend next to him, and not a damn thing. Not even so much as a twitch of acknowledgement.

“Is there something the matter?” Without even looking at Ginny, Harry could hear the frown in her voice. God, what eighteen year old boy honestly struggled to get hard when sex was being offered?

It was just hard, he thought (with an internal groan at the wording), after spending so long with death looming over his shoulder to actually relax.

“No!” Harry assured her quickly. “No, there’s nothing… I just- give me a moment?”

Harry barely heard Ginny’s reply as he clumsily pulled his boxers back on, hurrying off to the bathroom.

It didn’t get much better after that. Ginny had been perfectly understanding, of course, and assured him they could try again later. But Harry could see the confusion and hurt that flashed in her eyes after she excused herself to do homework.

So when Hermione approached him later that night, sans Ron, Harry really wasn’t surprised when Ginny had told Hermione every detail.

“Ginny told me what… er, happened…”

It wasn’t often that Harry saw Hermione Granger look awkward, but he supposed thinking of Harry and sex made her just as uncomfortable as Harry felt whenever Ron mentioned what he and Hermione got up to behind closed doors.

Harry groaned.

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal. I was just… having an off day. Everything’s fine.”

“Ginny’s worried that perhaps you aren’t… attracted to her.”

He sighed again. “It’s not- I don’t- I just haven’t really had much time to think about sex, you know? Before it was all Voldemort and trying to stay alive. I’m not used to actually doing normal teenage things.”

It was a reasonable explanation, Harry thought, and Hermione was nodding along with a thoughtful expression on her face.

“What?” Harry questioned wearily.

“Well… and don’t take this the wrong way, Harry,” Harry stiffened in anticipation, “but _are_ you attracted to Ginny?”

“Of course I am, Hermione! Christ, one incident and you all act like it’s the end of the world.”

“Ginny said this has happened more than once now.”

Harry hated his girlfriend in that moment. He didn’t exactly fancy Hermione knowing this much about Harry’s lack of a sex life and his… _problem_.

“I told you,” Harry mumbled defensively, “I’m… new at this.”

Hermione looked like she was debating on continuing. Finally, after a long beat of silence, Hermione looked over her shoulder. They had been alone in the dorm already but Hermione cast several privacy spells.

Dread pooled in Harry’s stomach.

Finally, “What about Malfoy, Harry?”

Harry straightened with a start. “What _about_ Malfoy, Hermione?”

Merlin, what in the bloody hell did _Malfoy_ have to do with this?!

Hermione didn’t look phased in the slightest. “Do you find him attractive?”

“What?! Hermione, it’s Malfoy! Malfoy, who’s a bloke.” He explained slowly, in case Hermione had momentarily forgotten who Malfoy was.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Hermione replied patiently. “But do you?”

“Christ, Hermione, I… I’m dating Ginny! Where is this coming from?”

“Don’t freak out, Harry,” Hermione began, “but… you do talk about him an awful lot.”

“Because he’s a prat!”

“He’s been keeping to himself this year so far. You’ve even talked to him a few times.”

“Well… sure, but that doesn’t mean I want to- Blimey, Hermione, have you lost the plot?”

Hermione reached out and placed her hand gently on Harry’s arm. “I’m not trying to upset you, Harry. I was just–”

“Just what, Hermione?” Harry interjected.

“Have you ever thought that you might be gay?”

Harry’s blood went cold. He felt as though the world froze on its axis. “What?”

“Gay. That you might like–”

“I know what it means!”

A pause, and Harry murmured an apology for snapping. Hermione nodded and looked back up at him. He soon fell into a thoughtful (and slightly panicked) silence as he mulled over Hermione’s words.

He couldn’t be…

…could he?

“Harry?” Hermione prompted.

“I- I don’t… I don’t know.”

Fuck.

Hermione nodded and squeezed Harry’s arm reassuringly.

“It’s okay. No matter what, I’ll always love and support you, Harry. Ron and Ginny too.”

Harry nodded weakly.

“Can I… can I have some time alone, please?”

“Of course, Harry. I’ll be downstairs if you need me, alright?”

Harry nodded again and flopped back onto his bed.

He suddenly felt like he knew nothing at all about himself.

* * *

“A GS _what?_ ”

“A G.S.A., Ron. It’s a club that a lot of Muggles have. It stands for Gay Straight Alliance.”

Ron had never looked more confused in his life. “Okay… but- but why make one?”

“Why not?” Hermione countered. “You heard McGonnagall. After everything that’s happened, we all need to stand together. Hogwarts has never had one before. And with everything changing this year, I think it’s high time we make Hogwarts more inclusive for _all_ students.”

Harry shifted in his chair. He had been staring at his Potions notes for the better part of the conversation in an attempt to look busy. But not a word of it had sunk in, and Harry kept waiting for Ron to figure out what Harry had begun to and announce to all of their year just how gay Harry was.

Not that he was, officially. He just _could_ be.

A thought seemed to hit Ron. “Mione, this isn’t about… I didn’t…” Ron lowered his voice and leaned in closer. “I didn’t turn you gay, did I? When we…?”

“Ron!” Hermione sounded scandalized. “ _No_ , you didn’t. People don’t turn gay, they either are or they aren’t. And there’s more to it than just ‘gay’ and ‘straight’. There’s bisexual, and…”

Harry tuned the conversation out after that. Him and Hermione had had a similar conversation only a few days ago, and he didn’t fancy hearing it again. It had been painfully awkward the first time.

“Blimey,” Ron breathed after Hermione had walked off, “what do you reckon that was all about?”

Harry shrugged. His chest was still uncomfortably tight. “No idea.”

* * *

The G.S.A. had been going strong for close to a month, and Hermione had approached him with the conversation they had before every single meeting.

“I really think it would help you, Harry! We have a regular group and I told you that they’re all sworn to secrecy. I wasn’t joking when I told you about the charms.”

Harry sighed, running his hands stressfully through his hair. “I know that, but… I’m just… not ready for people to see me there and jump to conclusions. I’m not even sure what I am.”

“They could help you with that. It might help, to be around other people who can understand.”

“Ginny and Ron don’t even know yet.” Harry reminded her.

Hermione sighed. “I know, and I still think you should at least tell Ron soon and certainly Ginny, but… just consider it, okay?”

Knowing a losing battle when he saw one, Harry relented. “Alright. I will.”

* * *

Harry hadn’t meant to end up staring at the door for the Room of Requirement while the G.S.A. meeting had been going on. It had just… happened.

And opening the door? That had just happened, too.

He froze in place when his eyes landed on none other than Draco Malfoy.

He looked more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him. He was laughing around a circle of people. The carefree smile on his face made his pointy face look softer.

Harry’s heart stuttered.

Hermione spotted him first.

“Harry!” She grinned from ear-to-ear. The entire room fell silent and turned to look at him. Harry’s cheeks heated and he shifted in place, waving awkwardly. “Come, come! Sit down.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the room completely and sat down between two sixth years that Harry vaguely recognized.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Draco. The smile had vanished from his face, and he looked stricken.

“Er, hi…”

“So, Harry, you’re a little late, but that’s fine! We normally start by going around the circle and stating names, preferred pronouns, year, House, and orientation.”

It was a lot of information and Harry could barely concentrate over the sound of his pounding heart, but he nodded nevertheless.

“Brilliant!” Hermione clapped her hands together. “Who wants to start?”

Hannah Abbot, she/her, eighth year, Hufflepuff, pansexual, began. They went counter-clockwise.

When it got to Draco, Harry found himself leaning in closer.

And to Harry’s surprise, Draco’s eyes were right on him, too.

“Draco, he/him, eighth, former Slytherin, and quite extraordinarily gay.” That elicited a few laughs from the group and Draco shot them a playful smirk.

_Malfoy was gay?_

Harry wondered how he missed it.

“Harry!” Hermione called.

Harry jumped, which caused another round of chuckles. It was his turn, he realized.

“Oh- erm, hi… I’m- I’m Harry, he/his, eighth, Gryffindor, and…” Harry’s eyes flicked to Draco. There was something unreadable in his grey eyes. “I’m… I’m actually not sure what I am. I’m kind of confused at the moment.”

Harry saw a few people nod in agreement, and Hermione asked if anyone wanted to ‘speak to that’ with any advice for Harry.

It _was_ nice to be around other people who understood, Harry decided. He didn’t feel relaxed, exactly, but he knew no one would try and tell. Hermione’s charm work was nothing to be messed with.

After a while, Hermione called a break for everyone to get snacks. Harry hopped up and busied himself with getting himself some pumpkin juice. His throat felt so dry…

“Well, well, well. The Boy Who Lived Twice. Fancy seeing you here, Potter.”

Harry would recognize Draco’s familiar drawl anywhere.

“Malfoy.” Harry greeted with a small nod. Malfoy, who was _gay_. “Er, how are you?”

Draco and Harry hadn’t exactly become friends over the course of the year, but they had called truce after Harry returned Draco’s wand. Still, of all the people to see, Harry wasn’t exactly thrilled that Draco was there and now knew such a huge secret of Harry’s. He half-expected there to be an article about it by Rita Skeeter the next morning.

“Me?” Draco shrugged, his smirk still present. It made Harry feel even more disconcerted than normal. “Oh, I’m grand. Perfectly grand and gay.”

Draco had leaned closer then, so close that Harry could smell his cologne. Mirth was twinkling in his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying watching Harry squirm.

“So I’ve heard.”

This seemed to be the reply Draco was waiting for, because he looked utterly delighted. “I meant gay as in _happy_ , Potter.”

Harry’s cheeks warmed. He pointedly stared down at his pumpkin juice. “Oh. Right.”

Draco chuckled. “Lighten up, Potter. I know you hadn’t graced us with your savior presence when we made the rules, but we’re all friends here.”

_That_ made Harry look up.

“Friends?”

“Yes, Potter. Friends. Honestly, do I need to buy you a dictionary? Perhaps one with pictures?”

Harry’s flush deepened. “Sod off, Malfoy.”

Draco only chuckled again.

The sound was intoxicating. Harry had never heard Draco laugh before like he had during the meeting. Normally, it had been laughing _at_ him.

“So?” Draco extended a hand. Harry was hit with a strong sense of deja-vu as he stared at it. “Friends?”

“Friends.” Harry agreed as he took the hand. Harry knew Draco wouldn’t miss how badly Harry’s palms were sweating.

Hermione called the group back.

“We- we, er, should probably get heading back, Malfoy.”

Malfoy still hadn’t dropped his hand.

“Draco.” He corrected.

“What?”

“If we’re to be friends, you should call me by my actual name.”

“Okay… right, then. Draco.”

It felt weird, but not in an entirely unpleasant way.

“See you on the other side, Harry.” Draco winked as he strutted (literally strutted, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how nice the git’s arse was when he waved it around like that) off to sit back down.

Harry was achingly hard.


End file.
